


Under Cover of Darkness

by gaisang



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Birth, F/F, Graphic description of birth, so blood and pain my dudes, well not REALLY graphic but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaisang/pseuds/gaisang
Summary: Amrie’s fingers were cold against Morrigan’s skin pressing down on the sensitive swell of her stomach, soothing whispers breaking the silence of the night as Morrigan hissed through the cloth in her mouth and bared down when her lover instructed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written again for a prompt on tumblr, this one simply; "under the cover of darkness" for my lovely Amrie Cousland and her girlfriend Morrigan

Amrie’s fingers were cold against Morrigan’s skin pressing down on the sensitive swell of her stomach, soothing whispers breaking the silence of the night as Morrigan hissed through the cloth in her mouth and bared down when her lover instructed.

Pain rippled up and through her back and she tried to arch away from the seat, Amrie humming disapproval and pressing her back against the wooden chair, the basin of water beneath her and between Amrie’s legs splashing and rippling at the drips of blood and birth.

“One more, love, you can do this, I can see their head.” Morrigan wanted to scream and kick, the pain was indescribable, worse than she could have ever imagined, but she listened to her and bared down once more. She whimpered and Amrie didn’t press her back into the chair again when she arched this time, her fingers busy working and pulling as Morrigan heaved again. The cloth in her teeth wet as she clenched down on it harder, breaths wheezing as her visions speckled with black.

In one final rush the child was out, the afterbirth heaving out of her and she fell back, the chair rocking as her mouth feel open and she panted, finally easing up on her grip of the handles of it.

Amrie worked quickly, washing the bab, scrubbing the blood and slime for his small body. Lifting him she held him at an angle slapping his rump and cringing as his cry ripped through the night. Birds squabbles echoing through the forest around the cabin as they took flight in fear of the noise. Another wail broke the night and Amrie grabbed the woven blanket and wrapped the tiny child up quickly, tight and warm he calmed, eyes watering as he took his first breaths.

Morrigan eased herself forward, peering down at the small bundle as Amrie cradled it to her chest, voice dipping as she mumbled to it.

“He is healthy?” Amrie smiled up at her red tear stained face and nodded, holding the baby out gently towards her and wrapping her fingers and arms to support it.

“Thank-you for contacting me, love.” Morrigan felt stiff and in pain as she stared down at his drooping eyes and skin wrinkled brow. “How are you feeling?”

Morrigan looked up, feeling as tired from the birth as the bab looked.

“I… I feel fine, Amrie… I am fine my love, just tired.” Amrie smiled, tired and blazing in the candlelight and glaze of the moon.

“Come, I’ll help you two to the bed. How long would you like me to stay?”

Forever. Morrigan thought, but shook her head and sighed as she was eased down into the bed and the child placed back into her arms. “Perhaps just for a month, until I know what we need.” Amrie nodded, her weight barely dipping the bed as she smoothed her fingers across Morrigan’s forehead, easing the tension she’d barely noted was there.

“I’ll stay as long as you need, everything else can wait.”


End file.
